1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a laptop rope pulling exerciser which can be put on laps and pulled by hands for exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,208, it discloses a rope pulling frictional exercise device which is pulled against a resistance device by two hands for achieving an exercise purpose. While the exercise device is operated, the user stands on a base portion of a U-shaped housing together with a pair of tic down straps coupled to a belt of the user to hold the user down and with a pair of ankle straps coupled to the user""s feet to hold the user down, and then the user pulls a rope downwards for exercise.
However, it needs complex preparatory steps, e.g. using a rope to hold down the feet and the belt of the user before operating the aforementioned exercise device. In addition, the exercise device is too extremely large-sized and heavy for a regular user to install, store, and place at home, even for a gym. Moreover, the exercise device costs a lot and is difficult to install.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a laptop rope pulling exerciser which is more small-sized than the prior art and can be operated on a user""s laps for exercise.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a laptop rope pulling exerciser which is structurally smaller than the prior art.
The foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the laptop rope pulling exerciser which is composed of a base, an operating device, and a resistance device. The base includes two arched portions recessed inwards respectively at two sides thereof for positioning the user""s two laps and a wedged portion at a top end thereof. The operating device includes an elongated housing having a wedging portion positioned respectively at a bottom side of the housing and connected with the wedged portion, two chin portions extending outwards horizontally respectively from a top end and a bottom end of the housing, a plurality of pulleys mounted inside the housing, an interfering portion, and a continuous rope extending through the pulleys and the interfering portion for running inside and outside the housing between the two chin portions. The resistance device is adjustably mounted inside the housing for causing the rope to be tightened or loosened. In operation, put the two laps into the two arched portions and pull the rope with two hands for exercise.